


Radiance

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, aftermath of episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You aren’t being ridiculous. These past few weeks have been a whole new kind of crazy.” Isabelle tells her, and Lydia nods, wiping at the corners of her eyes. Lydia notices Isabelle pulling out her stele, and Lydia turns to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically these two are in love with each other? kwl. Also I know 0 about the Shadowhunters world apart from the crash course my friend meg gave me and everything I've seen in the tv show, so.... sorry if I botched any info in this. 
> 
> Also I didn't know how to tag this so?? Sorry that they are so vague wow
> 
> Also also, this is unbeta'd af so all mistakes are mine 8)

It’s Isabelle who finds her.

Lydia isn’t sure how long she lies there, drifting in and out of conscious, her head swimming and the stinging sensation of a bruise steadily forming on her cheek. She would reprimand herself if she could get up, but her breath won’t come steady like it usually does, and the dark spots behind her eyes make her thoughts fuzzy.

“Lydia!” A voice yells – it’s feminine, Lydia can tell that much – and then there’s the sound of the door to her room being slammed open wide and heels are clacking on the wooden floor, and Lydia can sort of make out the sound of fabric rustling as the woman kneels next to her. Her hands are soft when she cradles Lydia’s head, and the scent of perfume that washes over her actually makes her feel calm.

“Who did this to you?” The voice asks, leaning over her, the woman’s voice soft, and Lydia can focus for a minute to distinguish dark lipstick, wide eyes and locks of thick, black hair, close enough to tickle her own face.

“The cup… Isabelle, the cup – we have to get the cup.” Lydia tries to tell her. Isabelle’s eyebrows furrow and Lydia suddenly regains some of her memory, and is suddenly attempting to scramble into a sitting position, despite the head splitting pain that has moved into her forehead at the action.

“The cup? The cup is safe it… You had the cup. You have the cup.” Isabelle tries to reassure her, her hands firm where she holds Lydia by the shoulder’s, and Lydia goes to shake her head ‘no’ before realising that any movement like that is just going to make her feel worse.

“It was stolen. I was attacked a – A man, he came in here and he knocked me over and took the cup, I was talking it out to go and give back to Alec but when he slapped me I fell and the cup… I tried to reach for it but he took it before I could and I… We have to tell someone.” Lydia tells her, pulling herslef into a kneeling position as she replays the moment in her head. She wants to shake herself – how could she have been so blind? Hadn’t Clary told her just hours before there was a leak in the Institute? And yet there she had gone, practically giving them the cup – most likely already in Valentine’s hands.

“Oh Angel. What have I done?” Lydia whispers, and Isabelle is looking at her with a stricken look, before pulling out her phone – presumably from an inner pocket from her dress – and frantically texting someone. Her thumbs dance across the screen with ease, and Lydia is growing antsier by the second.

“We need to get you to the infirmary. That bruise is getting worse and I would say you have a slight concussion. From there, we can figure things out.” Isabelle assures her, and then she is gently pulling Lydia up, her hands slipping down Lydia’s arms to her hands to help her get into a steady standing position. Lydia lets Isabelle lead her down the halls of the Institute to the infirmary, Isabelle’s grip tight on her hand as she does so, and Lydia feels slightly sick when they get to the infirmary, and everyone is there looking at each other with grave expressions.

“What happened?” Alec asks, coming to Lydia’s other side and leading her to the bed. Isabelle is still beside her, despite her brother seemingly trying to take over, and Lydia looks at him with urgency. Clearly, he would understand what danger they were in.

“The cup is gone, Alec. Why aren’t you out there looking for it, we have to plan and… If the one who stole the cup is the same person who sent the demon afetr Clary and Jace and Magnus, then we must assume that they have already alerted Valentine.” Lydia explains, and Alec frowns down at her before handing Isabelle an ice pack, who gingerly dabs it on Lydia’s cheek. The cold stings a little, and Lydia is just able to repress the hissing sound she wants to make, and the looks everyone is sending to each other makes Lydia feel like she is missing something.

“What? What am I missing here?” Lydia asks, almost going to push Isabelle away, until –

“Where is Jocelyn Fairchild?” Lydia asks, suddenly noticing her disappearance, and she looks over at Clary, who’s once stricken face has now crumpled to an expression of defeat.

“She… We don’t know.” She finally chokes out, and Lydia finally does push Isabelle away then, standing up and looking around.

“You know the cup is missing then.”

“You weren’t the only one there when we explained Ragnor and his link to Jocelyn. Magnus figured it out the minute Isabelle sent us the message she had found you.”

“That message was sent mere minutes ago.”

“I was sent to look for you half an hour ago, once we realised Jocelyn was gone. We thought - No one had seen you leave, and we knew you had the cup, so we went to investigate but instead I found you unconscious and then things started to clear up.”

“The ex-circle member… Hodge. I remember, now. He came up behind me as I pulled the cup out and. Damnit! I should have been more careful.” Lydia scolds herself, turning away from the group and breathing deeply, until she feels Isabelle’s hand come down on her shoulder, and squeezing it tightly.

“No one blames you. We know you were coming to return it to Alec, and we believe you, Lydia.” Isabelle tells her quietly, and Lydia turns to face her. How can they, she wants to ask, after she put them through so much, but the sincerity in Isabelle’s expression, and Alec’s nod to her, makes her deflate slightly, before she pulls herself to her full height again and crosses her arms.

“We need a plan. If Valentine does have the cup – and we have to assume he does – then we are, effectively, at war. We need to work together on this. I’m not sure how you all go about your missions, but I know from experiencing that failing to plan could be fatal.” Lydia tells them, thinking back to John, and Isabelle nods next to her.

“Jace, Clary, and I are going to do that now. You need to get that bruise healed, and have some rest. Hodge hits with a malice, and I’m surprised you weren’t unconscious for longer.” Alec tells her, and Lydia nods at him.

“I will look after her. Don’t worry.” Isabelle tells them, going to stand closer to Lydia, and the close proximity of her makes Lydia feel calmer already. The two of them watch as the rest of the group slinkers off down the stairs to the head of the Institution, probably readying themselves for the fight that is bound to come.

Isabelle motions for Lydia to sit, before making her way to the other side of the infirmary, probably to look up an appropriate healing rune, and Lydia sits on the bed, and thinks about her day. How crazy is it, that just over an hour ago she was walking down the aisle, and now she was once again single, alone, and getting patched up by the woman she almost had punished for high treason. Lydia isn’t sure what it is that makes her giggle, if it was one of those or all of them or the fact that her head was still throbbing, but soon she is hysterically giggling, and Isabelle is slowly walking back over to her, her face somber.

“I’m so sorry, I’m being ridiculous I know because… Clary Fairchild’s mother is gone again and Hodge was a Circle member all along but – I was going to be married. And now I’m sitting in an infirmary with a bruise on my cheek which I never would have gotten if I was as focused as I usually was and, this is all just one mess.” Lydia hiccups, and Isabelle sits herself next to Lydia.

“You aren’t being ridiculous. These past few weeks have been a whole new kind of crazy.” Isabelle tells her, and Lydia nods, wiping at the corners of her eyes. Lydia notices Isabelle pulling out her stele, and Lydia turns to her.

“Where do you need me?” She asks, and Isabelle looks over her before pointing at her blazer buttons.

"Top of the shoulder. This should hopefully heal your bruise, and keep you bruise free for the rest of your life.” Isabelle says, her voice somewhat cheerful, and Lydia slowly undoes her blazer and places it on the bed next to her, turning and pulling her braid over the opposite shoulder so Isabelle can have access to her bare skin. The rune, like all runes do, stings as Isabelle slowly carves it into her skin, and Lydia can feel Isabelle’s breath on her neck as she exhales, and Lydia closes her eyes until it’s gone, Isabelle sitting back and tapping her on the arm to let her know she’s done.

“There’s a glass of water there, to help clear your head. Once you’re done with that, I’m sure we could use all of your help down on the floor.” Isabelle tells her, and Lydia looks up at her and nods, smiling at her in thanks. Isabelle looks taken aback for a second, and Lydia worries she’s done something wrong, until Isabelle is smiling back, her eyes lighting up and lips stretched wide.

Lydia’s stomach definitely should not flutter at that, but it does.


End file.
